The present application is a continuation application claiming priority under 35 U.S.C. Section 120 to utility U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/073,938, now U.S. Pat. No. 9,167,036, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. This invention relates in general to the field of computer networks. Particularly, aspects of this invention pertain to managed object replication and delivery over a network.